The present invention relates to the treatment of ulcers and other disease states evidenced by tissue destruction caused by the enzyme collagenase, and, more especially to the prevention and treatment of the manifested tissue destruction resulting from such disease states.
The prevention and healing of ulcers affecting various parts of the body has long presented difficult problems. For example, in the case of non-infectious ulcers of the cornea and other collagen-based tissue, therapy has generally consisted of simply removing the diseased tissue, typically by surgical operation. It has recently been discovered that a large number of disease states occurring in mammals resulting in ulceration and other destruction of collagen-based tissue cause such damage because they stimulate the production of large amounts of the enzyme collagenase. Brown et al, Arch. Ophthal., vol. 82, July 1969, pp. 95-97; Brown et al, Arch. Ophthal., vol. 83, January 1970, pp. 74-77; Brown et al, Arch. Ophthal., vol. 83, February 1970, pp. 205-208; Brown et al, Trans. Am. Acad. Ophth. & Otol., vol. 74, March-April 1970, pp. 375-582. Based on this discovery, it is now possible to treat the areas of tissue destruction affected by such disease states to inhibit further destruction and thereby promote healing with normal tissue.